Infieles
by Namida koe
Summary: Un malentendido los separo, años mas tarde se reencuentran, pero estan casados con las personas que nunca imaginaron... Arnold es infiel a su esposa y Gerald no ama a la suya... Celos, pasion, decepcion, culpa y sobretodo amor. Los chicos tendran que hacer lo correcto para no lastimar a sus esposas...(AxH) y (GxP)
1. Infidelidad

INFIELES.

La noche era fresca por eso ellos no sentían el calor que comenzaba a consumirlos lentamente por dentro, sabían que no podían dar un paso en falso, o todo se desboronaría ante sus ojos sin piedad alguna ante la situación que comenzaba a presentarse. El suave toque de sus dedos comenzaban a volverla loca, el frio y ardiente aliento, había empezado a aprisionarla de manera invisible y la tortura despiadada que le provocaba, cuando la miraba con esos ojos de ardiente deseo. ¡No! Se repetía mentalmente dándose de topes en una pared mental.

La cielo nocturno era limpio su negro color era el lienzo de miles de estrellas, las cuales tintineaban de forma delicada y pausada, la majestuosa luna llena había hecho acto de presencia, hace algunas horas atrás su luz iluminaban a dos personas que se encontraban en el balcón de un restaurant, ella lo miraba con miedo y deseo, el con pasión y arrepentimiento.

-Ya no… podemos seguir con esto.

-También lo creo…

-Está mal… Arnold… me lastima saber que le hacemos daño a Phoebe, ni siquiera a Gerald – decía una rubia con los ojos vidriosos – no se lo merecen.

-Lo sé, lo sé- bajo la mirada un instante para luego mirar la con gran amor - Pero… no quiero dejar de verte… - la frustración comenzó a presentarse en su voz - tal vez yo…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – Sentencio la rubia dueña de unos hipnotizan tés ojos azules.

El chico se acerco a ella peligrosamente a su cuello, le ronroneo cual gato a su dueño, ella cerro fuertemente los ojos reprimiendo un gemido. Ya era hora de que pararan todo, personas muy preciadas saldrían lastimadas.

-Arnold… que esta… - el rubio la miraba fijamente dando se cuenta de que las lagrimas que había intentado contener se desliaban suavemente – se la última vez.

-Pero Helga… no… yo – Arnold no podía decir nada coherente, esas palabras no le habían dejado tiempo de asimilar el hecho que debían parar.

-Yo…

-Shhh… ya no digas nada, comamos debemos disfrutar nuestra última noche.

La noche seguía estando tan hermosa como siempre, pero había unas cuantas personas que no se percataban de su presencia, como los dos enamorados dentro de un cine. La gran pantalla mostraba imágenes aterradoras, el sonido era ensordecedor, gritos provenientes de los asientos ubicados hasta enfrente. Nada de eso era visto por dos personas que se comían literalmente a besos, los cuales eran desesperados, exigentes, apasionados, pero sobre todo llenos de amor. De ese amor que tenían desde que estaban en cuarto grado, ese que es eterno que no importa que los años pasaran, ni la distancia que los separaba y ni de las personas que los ataban según las palabras de la asiática ellos estaban unidos por un hilo rojo el cual no podía destruirse, ni siquiera la muerte podía. En ese momento como en muchos otros solo importaban ellos, sus caricias llenas de pasión.

-Phoebe… - ronroneo Gerald sin separar sus labios – Te… amo… - Phoebe rápidamente se separo de Gerald, aturdida por lo que cavaba de oír, nunca imagino que una salida casual de amigos se convertiría mas adelante en un amorío clandestino, muy a su pesar ambos estaban casados.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar.

-¿Qué te amo?

-¡No! Gerald, tu no me puedes…. ¡No! ¡Debes!

-Pero Phoebe.

-Lo siento… Gerald pero debemos terminar con toda esta locura. – Su voz se podría oír triste pero decidida – ellos no se lo merecen – soltó derramado unas lagrimas.

-No llores cariño… esta será la última, vez que nos veamos – susurro el moreno mientras tiernamente limpiaba sus lagrimas con besos.

La noche era hermosa tan mágica como ninguna otra, representaba la inspiración de muchos, para otros era una noche de lagrimas, pasión, despedida, dolor, calor. Era una noche en donde se decían que nunca se dejarían de amor, en donde maldecían su suerte, le recriminaban al tiempo, le reprochaban a las circunstancias.

El dolor no se iría fácilmente pero, siempre habría un pasado que les daría motivos para llorar, existía un presente donde tratarían de encontrar la felicidad aunque no estuvieran juntos y los esperaría un futuro donde les permitirían estar juntos y amarse nuevamente. Y así la noche continuaría hasta el amanecer…


	2. El sonido del Jazz

INFIELES.

Helga P.O.V

La mañana había sido fatigante. Por fin tenía tiempo para descansar un rato, la presión por parte de la editorial me estaba fastidiando.

Eso me traía malos recuerdos de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, pero más me recordaban el control que Bob quería tener sobre mí. '_Me largare, para no regresar jamás.' _Fueron las palabras dichas por una chiquilla de 15 años. Era un poco joven e ingenua, pero segura de lograrlo.

Cuando le dije a Bob que sería escritora, se puso realmente furioso. Me restregaba en la cara que Olga no le causaría tanta vergüenza como yo. Olga… Olga… Olga… _'¡Rayos Bob! ¿Acaso es todo lo que sabes decir?'. _ Sonreí al recordar el estúpido valor que me abandono cuando recibí una bofetada por parte de él, _'A tu habitación niña'. _Yo al principio lo mire con algo de temor y sorpresa, nunca me lo hubiera esperad_o_, por más enojado que estuviera él nunca nos había levantado la mano, ni siquiera cuando se entero que fui yo quien había interferido en sus planes de Industrias Futuro. Mis ojos reflejaron resentimiento.

_-¡Así que tu eres la responsable del fracaso junto con tus amiguitos! ¿No?'._

_-'No sé de qué me hablas Bob'_

_-'No te hagas jovencita, tú y esos niños, él de enorme afro y él huérfano de la cabeza ovalada.'_

_-'¡Que no es huérfano! Y si fui yo, pero estuvo bien ¿no?' 'Al fin de cuentas te querían estafar'_

Pero claro que no tenía motivos para molestarse, le había salvado su patético y ambicioso trasero. Tampoco me había pegado cuando descubrió que había regalado las botas de Nancy Spumoni, que según sus palabras habían costado una fortuna y además que había hecho sentir mal a Miriam.

_-'¿Qué hiciste qué?'- escuche gritar al otro lado de mi puerta, Phoebe y yo solo nos mirábamos. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Bob furioso-. '¿A quién diablos se las regalaste?'_

_-'¿De qué hablas Bob?'_

_-'No te hagas la inocente. Me refiero a las botas que Miriam te regalo.' _

_-'Este… bueno… yo…'_

_-'A caso, no te importo que Miriam se pusiera mal porque según "te las habían robado". Historia que nunca creí'_

Gracias a Phoebe en esos momentos, pude salir de ese problema. Pero ahora ella no está conmigo, para ayudarme. Si tan solo hubiera arreglado el malentendido ese día.

Pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarme, las cosas son así y tengo que vivirla.

Estaba por tumbarme en la cama, por la posición del sol podía asegurar que eran las seis de la tarde, cuando el maldito teléfono sonó con el tono que había designado para la editorial.

-¡Rayos! Bueno…

**-¡Vaya!... que genio Pataki.**

-¿Qué rayos quieres Geraldo?

**-Solo informarte que tienes que estar aquí en veinte minutos.**

-¿¡Que!? Pero… no señor, eso sí que no- Claro que no iría, por fin después de tanto tiempo, podría tener unas merecidas vacaciones-. ¡Criminal!

**- Muévete Pataki.**

Antes de poder negarme colgó. ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba. Me dirigí hacia el closet, ya no había forma de negarme. Revise minuciosamente cada prenda en el, al final opte por un traje gris que consistía de una falda tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca y saco. Las zapatillas negras con tacón bajo eran cómodas, el cabello semi recogido en una coleta. Una vez lista y aun refunfuñando baje a la recepción y solicite un taxi, 15 minutos después llego, me subí y di la dirección. Me mantenía derecha pero con la vista perdida en el paisaje, observaba a las personas ir y venir, los pequeños y grandes locales, las pastelerías, hoteles, casinos y demás negocios.

Las suaves notas de un piano, me hicieron estremecer, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vi?, el sonido conocido de una trompeta daba un toque infantil y divertido a la melodía. Imágenes de aquella cena venían hasta mí, las sensaciones en mi piel aun estaban frescas. La primera canción dio fin con una hermosa secuencia de piano. Hace más de 6 años que casi todos nos separamos. Arnold había decidió ir con sus padres a San Lorenzo, Phoebe se fue a Japón para especializarse en medicina, así como los demás chicos, Rhonda viajo a París, mi destino soñado, para seguir con su amor por la moda. Pensaba que no los volvería a ver si no hasta unos 10 o 20 años después.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, nos hace madurar y verlas cosas de una manera muy diferente. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que volvía a encontrarme con Gerald. Quien pensaría que empezaría como guardia de seguridad, luego a ser mi chofer y que al final sería mí representante. ¡Vaya! Lo que son las cosas…

_-¡Helga! No puedes andar así, necesitas un chofer._

_-Pero que dices… vamos hermana – le decía –. Tú sabes que no soy dependiente._

_-Nada de peros… entra por favor._

_-Con permiso._

_Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y que al abrirse dejo ver a un joven de tez morena y un conocido afro._

_-¡Pataki! – pronuncio con sorpresa._

_-¿A quién esperabas melenudo? – al parecer mi actitud no cambiaría fácilmente – a la reina de España ¿A caso? – pregunte con ironía._

_-Sigues siendo la misma, también me alegro de verte –. Estaba sorprendida por la sinceridad de las palabras, sonreí disimuladamente._

_-Lo mismo digo, cabeza de cepillo._

La canción siguiente estaba marcada por el suave sonido del saxofón, y como fondo las notas tristes de un piano, la melodía era agradable, me provocaba una mezcla de emociones y recuerdos. Cada nota era como un suspiro para mí.

El clima parecía estar en sincronía con el sentimiento que producía ese Jazz, claro eso era el Jazz, los sentimientos que guardaba en mi corazón parecían querer salir a flote… me perdí en esos recuerdos que por años había ocultado y de los cuales me había auto convencido de que solo eran un simple sueño.

Aquella cena en la que deje caer mis últimas lágrimas por él, en el que habíamos decidido ponerle un fin a todo…

El sonido del Jazz me transportaba a esa época donde ambos reíamos, donde ambos nos amábamos… pero ya no más, el Jazz fue el último recuerdo que me quedo de él…


End file.
